Lynn's Side: Shattered Blood Bond Chapter 2
by Mataluigi
Summary: Lin is now stuck in a predicament where he seems to be stuck in a dungeon. Along the way, he meets a new friend. Little does he know, his new friend will be of assistance for his escape.


What happened that night…was the most unforgettable experience for

me. All I recall was Being slashed across the arm by so someone…or something. I woke up with the wind

hitting my face, which became full of sand and a sun beating down on the earth like the sun was furious

at it. I found myself lying on a rugged stone floor which was made of dark colored stone. On the front

side of my arms were 2 white cloths, wrapped around my arms. When I stood up, I began having odd

but true thoughts. I wondered what was I doing in a place like this, locked up away from the earth and

how come I was given these two cloths? Having to struggle to get up, I attempted to stand up and find

an exit but standing up wasn't an option. I tried my best to stand up but I could only get an inch above

the ground, and then plummet hitting my poor head. There was no way I could get out of this mess with

two arms bandaged up…and If I would, or even could take the bandages off, would that damage my

health? The way I saw it, I had two choices: Try standing up and walk around to find an exit, or sit here

and do absolutely nothing. It seemed stupid to just sit and wait but really, that's all I could do. I just sat

there regretting what I done…and inhaling the foul odor of this wretched place.

Berries! I remembered that I had put the bowl of berries away in my satchel just in case I could

not find food throughout my time here. I looked left and right of my shoulder but found nothing but an

empty back. "They took my berries" I thought. "Why? Why? Why of all people, me! My berries are gon-

"Wait a second…Why am I complaining over berries?" I thought. I ceased thinking for a second then

nodded my head and chuckled. "That was a childish moment…Well, I am childish! Well what do you

know! With this better attitude, I feel more confident and energetic." I thought. The idea of standing up

came back to me, so I decided to give it another shot. I embraced my legs and curled up into a little ball.

With that, I exerted a force out of my legs and back which helped me jump up. As I reached the ground,

my right foot was able to get clear ground, but my clumsy left one was in an awkward position. With

that slip up, I was one second away from falling, but keeping balance with my other foot, I was able to

stand up and walk for a bit.

If anything, standing up was a complete waste of time and energy. All I found were 3 other brick

walls confining me from the outside. Though, one advantage was that it was much more comfortable

standing then lying down on stone all day.I looked up and saw a small opening to a light blue sky, with

no clouds shrouding it. The scent smelled a bit like the small area in the Lost woods wear the rock-eating

race resides. In that sense, it smelled dusty but it was much stronger over here. Out of the blue, I

started hearing a commotion outside the walls. I had a bit of trouble hearing, but nonetheless, I was

able to understand the bickering. I listened carefully…and because of it, I was able to get a clue on how

to get outta here.

The conversation was a bit heart-wrenching and difficult to hear because of how painful it would

be to have been in their situation. A child was found playing around here and in some way, he was

causing mischief. The guards became infuriated, so they thought that imprisoning him would be the best

idea. I mean, what could a kid possibly do that's bad enough to lock him up? As the continued talking,

they suddenly came to a pause. From the outside I heard a chain go loose. The chain suddenly latched to

the opening. I looked up and saw woman dressed in tight orange pants, and a cloth tied around her

breasts. She threw down the person and before I could even notice, she left. The body thrown in lied

there for a good minute. In the time being, I just watched as the time moved on.

It wasn't long before the figure stood up. Funny thing is he didn't seem to be in any sort of pain.

He stood up without any mumbles, or groans of pain. No difficulty standing either or requesting any

help….In fact, I don't think he even notices me yet. He took a quick glance at the room and finally

noticed me. However, he immediately looked away and completely ignored the fact that I was even

here. I wouldn't have minded, but thing is I am tied up. You think he could help or something. "Hey!

You! Can you help me out?" I said to him. He replied with: "Oh? I am sorry! I didn't notice you there!"

He replied quite cheerfully but in a sense of embarrassment. "Here, I got a blade I can use. Hell, I have a

plethora of items and other stuff in my possession!" He said. He took out a blade that seemed like it was

a tad bit dull but not enough to be unable to cut the ropes. He grabbed the rope tied around me and

using much precaution, he began to cut. "Ouch! What are you doing!" I yelled at him. Moron kid

slashed me with his blade while he was trying to cut the rope. "Sorry! I missed is all…" He replied with a

mood too light for the situation. "Well…yeah, whatever. Be careful" I said mumbling it. He finally got to

the last rope and was able to release me. I spread my arms out like they where wings. Man did it feel

good to be free again.

"Hi!" The kid said right after cutting the rope. "Hello. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My…name? I don't have one." He replied. I stared at him for a second then replied "What do you

mean…" I paused for a second to think but he blurted out before I could think of anything logical, "I just

don't have one! I don't have parents or any kind of family. I have lived alone for the last 17 years. " "Oh,

I unders-" I immediately looked back at him a bit shocked to his reply. "Wait, 17 years! How old are

you?" He looked down and replied: "I am 21 years old." I gave him a glance with my eyes raised a bit.

"Well…Maybe the light in here is just awful…" I said. The man (So he claims to be) responded with "Hey!

I can get outta here in a snap! Remember I said that I had a plethora of items? Well…" He was searching

In a bag which made many rattles and clinks. Finally, he took out some sort of figure. It looked…like

nothing I had ever seen. The man said enthusiastically: "Ta-Dah! It's a hookshot! It can be used to latch

yourself onto wood and pull you out in a second. Watch!" "He aimed with his arm to the opening of the

window and immediately, the gadget sprung to the wood and latched on. He flew towards it in no more

than a second. I looked up at him and saw him standing on the little ledge and said, "Well

what do you know? You really do look older than I thought. You're just…kinda short is all."The man

responded by saying, "Yeah, but it's because I wasn't fed properly. Finding food is kinda hard…especially

when your alone." The kid faced outside and frowned a bit. I looked up and replied, "Oh…I am sorry. I

guess being alone would be kind of harsh…" Suddenly, I began feeling remorse for that guy. Having to

grow up with no family at all must have been incredibly lonely. No one to take care of you, no one to

protect you and no one...I began to remember my brother; nostalgia hit me right in the face. I started

daydreaming and remembered all the fun things we did when we where younger.

We used to chase each other simply for our amusement. I was the one to usually

get caught and tackled and he wouldn't let me out until I admitted defeat. Of course I did because I just

didn't think I could win. His strength was much greater than mine! I remember whenever Mido teased

me and said I was worthless like my brother, Link would be there and pull a prank on Mido by putting a

bug in his shirt. Mido always shrieked and did a little "dance" of pain. My brother and I would look at

each other, then fall on the ground laughing nonstop. I laughed so hard,I began feeling pain on my

chest. Man, those where some interesting days. It's kind of unfortunate they had to end so soon. I

snapped out of my memories remembering that there was someone waiting for me; I looked up. The

boy was waving his arms at me, trying to get my attention. He yelled at me saying. "Do you want to

come out?" I said "Yes please! It's kind of dark in here…" "Okay!" Said the other guy. He jumped back

down and once again aimed he hookshot. He told me to grab onto the hookshot handle as well. I held

onto it tightly and as soon as I did, it shot towards the opening. I was launched up and man was the

sensation insane! It made you feel as if you where flying through the clouds in the sky with the wind

vigorously hitting your face. I had a smile the whole time I was flying in the air. We made it to the ledge

and I exclaimed, "Wow! That was amazing! Where did you get this?" He replied saying, "Heh, When you

roam a lot, trying to find food, you tend to find interesting stuff like this." I said, "Well, that's

interesting." I then looked outside and observed the plain. It was nothing but a barren wasteland of

sand and dirt. Nothing was being cultivated…Just breathing the air was enough to make me vomit.

The place was infested with one of the most hated group. It was the strange group who

attacked us one night, robbing a lot of our items. It was none other than the group of wicked thieves

who hail in the desert. Already, anger and heat raised all over my body. I wanted to attack so badly…this

group had no right to steal the belongings we worked for. I was getting ready to pull my sword. As I

reached for it, my hand grabbed nothing but air. The sword…was once again missing. Now my body was

ablaze with anger. "Let's go" I told my friend. "Here, you'll need one of these" He told me. He handed

me a wooden Bow and arrow. Already, I knew exactly what I had to do.


End file.
